


Stomach Pains

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appendicitis, M/M, Surgery, emergency surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Hux doesn't believe he can get ill, and so ignores the cramp pains in his stomach. Kylo receives an emergency call as Hux is rushed to hospital.





	Stomach Pains

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment now of gift fics, this time for [madmadcat](http://madmadcat.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!!
> 
> The prompt was "modern AU, Trip to the ER and emergency surgery because one of them ended up with appendicitis and the other keeps watch over them once they're in recovery."
> 
> This is no small part inspired by my own problems with appendicitis as a kid :L I hope you enjoy it!!!

 

 

Hux was a person known for his love of control. From his job to his daily routine to his diet and sleep patterns, everything was strictly controlled by Hux, and that’s why he didn’t like to accept things that upset his control.

When he woke with pains on the right side of his stomach, he waved it off as cramps from sleeping strangely, or maybe his Irritable Bowel Syndrome acting up, and that was that. Everything was so controlled that Hux didn’t even think it would be something sinister. Kylo didn’t argue, but he made sure to keep an eye on Hux for the next couple of days. When he asked, Hux informed him the pain was gone and told him to stop nagging over it.

Then it happened again, and this time, it was a lot more painful and lasted for longer. Even Hux had a hard time waving this one off as something to do with IBS, or cramps, but he still refused to go to a doctor and told Kylo it was probably just a stomach bug. Kylo didn’t believe him, and spent hours trying to convince Hux to go to a doctor to the extent they had a fight, and Kylo ended up spending the night sleeping on the couch.

Three weeks after the second flare of pain, Kylo was pondering over what it could be when it was clear Hux had forgotten about it. Everything in his partner’s life was so organised, it was strange for him not to want to have control over when he felt ill. Hux was determined never to be ill, and every time Kylo pointed out he thought Hux was getting ill, Hux would adamantly deny it and tell Kylo he hadn’t been ill since he was twelve, when he had the flu and after recovering had refused to become ill again. The little things that would have had Kylo googling them to see what they could be symptoms of didn’t bother Hux.

 _It’s because of how we were raised,_ Kylo thought as he poured over google search responses for stomach pains on the right-hand side. Brendol Hux had never taken Hux to the doctor when he had been younger, unless there was something really, really wrong with him. The epidemic of flu had been the complete turning point for Hux to be against both doctors and being ill.

His attitude caused problems, Kylo thought in annoyance. Like the time he had thought he just had a stomach bug and it had ended up being major food poisoning and Hux had needed an overnight stay in hospital with a fluid drip. Or the time, Kylo remembered, when he had cut his hand while doing DIY for his aunt Sloane on a rusty nail, and he had ignored it except for a wet wipe and plaster. It had gotten badly infected and Hux had gotten really sick, but he had still shrugged it off.

Kylo had been trying for years to get him a more regulated routine when it came to being sick, since Hux never listened since he “never got sick”.

Browsing through google for what stomach pains could be the symptoms of eventually became both boring and anxiety inducing, so Kylo turned his attention back to the reports that Hux had sent him. He stifled a yawn, and stretched. Working from home had both benefits and cons, he had realised, but Hux insisted that only one of them went into the office at a time. They co-directed the Visual Development and Marketing division of the First Order Company, and Hux was better at the in-office stuff, which was probably the main reason behind his suggestion for one to work at home and one to go in. His life had been a perfect structure of home and in-office work before Kylo had come, and he had had to change his ideas around working with Kylo. Which meant, not dealing with Kylo at work and moving around him. Out of the five days they worked – or seven in Hux’s case since he usually worked weekends too – Kylo was in office for two of them.

When the phone rang, Kylo jumped. He hadn’t been doing work, just staring at the reports and trying to focus on the words. His heart stopped beating momentarily when he answered the phone.

“ _Director Ren? Is the correct number?”_

“Yes, this is Kylo Ren.” Kylo confirmed, nodding despite the fact the other person couldn’t see him. “Who is this?”

“ _My name is Unamo, I’m from the HR department of the Company. You’re listed as Director Hux’s emergency contact.”_ Unamo’s voice was professional, although there was a hint of worry in her tone and Kylo’s stomach clenched.

“Yes! What’s wrong?!” He demanded.

“ _Director Hux has been taken ill and he’s been rushed to hospital. Miss. Phasma has been trying to get in touch with you, she’s waiting at the hospital.”_ Umano explained.

“What?!” Kylo yelled. He could almost sense Unamo flinch down the phone, “Which hospital, where is he? What happened?”

“ _I shall send you the details, Director, and Miss. Phasma can fill you in on the details.”_

That was the only response Kylo received before the call disconnected and Kylo wanted to throw the phone at the wall. Two seconds later, his mobile vibrated with a message from HR with the specific details of what had happened. Kylo slammed his laptop shut, grabbed his keys and wallet and spared a glance to make sure Millicent had food before sprinting from the apartment and down to the car.

All the messages from Phasma came through as well when Kylo got outside and Kylo felt anger and fear flood him equally. Hux had mentioned stomach cramps and pain in the morning, and had been vomiting everything he had eaten within half an hour of eating it. Phasma texted that she had told Hux to go home, but he had refused, and when Phasma had tried to phone Kylo to tell him the phone had gone straight to answerphone. Half an hour ago, Hux had been in so much pain he could barely stand, clutching his right side, but the onsite First Aider had been unable to help him. After that, he passed out and an ambulance was called and that was when HR had been informed and had called Kylo.

The car ride to the hospital was extremely short as traffic was non-existent but by the time Kylo got there he was fuming. How could Hux had downplayed this for so long? Even with his views on being sick, he must have known this was not a good feeling and meant something bad. Parking quickly, Kylo rushed from the car, only just remembering to lock it and found Phasma waiting for him at the doors to the emergency room.

“Why didn’t you just bring him home?!” He yelled as he ran at her, drawing attention from the other ER traffic.

Phasma stood her ground, arms folded, and when Kylo stopped in front of her panting, she finally answered calmly. “And you? You’re telling me you never noticed the pain he’s been in for weeks?”

The words cut deep, and Kylo was already getting seeds of doubt in his anger anyway just because he knew exactly how Hux was. Phasma knew Hux well, and she knew that Hux would have hidden any pain as best he could because he ignored it himself, she was just angry and concerned as well.

“You know Hux.” Kylo growled anyway, and Phasma nodded. “He’s good at pretending he has control over his life and he believes he never gets sick. Have you found out where he’s been taken?”

Phasma sighed, her expression taking an annoyed scowl as she glanced at the receptionist through the sliding doors. “They won’t tell me anything. They said it needs to be a direct family member.”

Kylo went pale, “That normally only happens when it’s life-threatening.”

“We don’t know what it is.” Phasma said as calmly as she could, “It could be life-threatening, so get in there.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. The hospital doors opened too slowly for Kylo’s liking, but luckily there wasn’t a queue at the reception desk. However, the receptionist ignored him at first, focusing on something on her screen, and it wasn’t until Kylo stomped past the “wait here” sign and stood right in front of her that she paid any attention to him.

“Armitage Hux!” He demanded, “He was admitted after passing out at work for unknown reasons! I’m his husband, Kylo Ren!”

“One moment please.” The receptionist replied. To her credit, she typed Hux’s details in quickly, but nothing was quick enough for Kylo right now in the mix of panic and anger he was feeling.   
“There’s no record of Mr. Hux having a husband.” The receptionist finally added, frowning up at Kylo.

“We didn’t report our marriage to the hospital, it must have slipped our mind.” Kylo lied hurriedly, “Please, I need to see him! I need to know what’s wrong with him!”

“We do have you down as a cohabiting partner Mr. Ren, so I shall have someone take you to him.” The receptionist nodded. She stood from her seat and walked off, leaving Kylo alone with the bustling people around him.

He turned and looked back at Phasma, who was glowering at him through the glass. He could tell there was relief in her expression that Kylo was going to find out what was happening. He pulled his phone out and waved it at her, letting her know he would text her when he knew what was happening.

The receptionist returned with a young doctor in tow, grabbing Kylo’s attention immediately.

“You’re here for Mr. Hux?” He asked, holding out his hand for Kylo to shake. “My name is Finn Dameron, we’re getting him ready for emergency surgery, but there may be a small window where you can see him.”

“Good!” Kylo exclaimed, shaking Finn’s hand with probably more force than was necessary. “Well no…wait, what’s the surgery for!”

“Appendicitis.” Finn replied as he led Kylo through the hospital. He was professional, but his body-language was open and Kylo could tell he was probably a friendly person. “His appendix has burst, hence why he passed out. We need to get it out of him as soon as possible.”

“I told him to go to hospital!” Kylo snapped suddenly, reaching the end of his tether.

Finn took it in stride, but shot Kylo a surprised look. “He was having the symptoms then?”

Kylo nodded, “Hux doesn’t believe he gets ill, and when he does he just deals with it, he doesn’t come to doctors or the hospital. Is he going to be okay?”

Smiling, Finn held a door opened for Kylo and waved to another doctor – handsome, dark haired, and with a winning smile. “Fatalities from appendix bursts are very low, as long as it gets removed immediately. This is Dr Dameron, he’ll be the lead surgeon today.”

“Poe is fine,” The other doctor shrugged, offering Finn a warm smile.

Married, Kylo thought vaguely, since their surnames were the same. “Hi yeah, my name is Kylo Ren, I want to see Hux now!”

“Sorry Mr. Ren, you’ve come down a bit too late, we’ve just taken him down to surgery one. Finn, if you can scrub in please, and assist. Mr. Ren, the family waiting area is just through that door, when we come out of surgery, I shall come for you.” Poe replied.

Kylo wanted to argue, he wanted to see Hux and make sure he was okay, but Hux was probably still unconscious anyway. He stalked to the door Poe had indicated and pushed inside. It was empty, which Kylo was thankful for. He wasn’t in the mood for talking to other family members waiting for their loved ones too.

He took to pacing the room, ignoring the comfortable looking chairs and couches. No one had given him any information on how long it would take for the operation to be done, and Kylo wasn’t any good at waiting. He fielded questions from Phasma and others at work that were concerned over Hux’s condition, and after half an hour of pacing Kylo had to sit down as his legs had begun to ache. Sequestering himself into the chair in the corner, he watched the minutes tick by on his phone.

An hour, one minute and four seconds later, the door opened and Poe entered. Kylo jumped from his seat.

“How is he?” He demanded.

Poe smiled fondly before speaking, “He’s fine. The surgery went well, although it would have been a lot easier had he come to us sooner. Mr. Hux is resting up now, but you can see him.”

“Is he conscious?” Kylo asked, following Poe from the room, his annoyance at Hux ignited again at Poe’s words.

“Not yet, but he should come round within an hour or so. Now, Mr. Ren before I allow you in there I must warn you, if you get angry or aggravate my patient I will have security remove you.” Poe said firmly, holding the door to the recovery room that Hux had been taken to and allowing Kylo in before him.

Kylo didn’t reply, completely focused on Hux as soon as he saw him. His usually combed, ginger hair was tousled across the pillow, and his face was pale, and apart from the hospital equipment surrounding him they were the only indication that Hux wasn’t feeling well. There was a small oxygen tube around his face, with small parts up his nose providing him with help breathing, and a drip in either hand. His eyelids were fluttering, otherwise he was completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest.

“You said the surgery went well?” Kylo whispered.

Poe nodded, “It did. When Mr. Hux wakes I’ll walk you through the aftercare procedure. The type of incision we had to make means we’ll have to keep him in a little longer than normal for appendicitis, but there shouldn’t be any complications.”

“Hey, can I ask you a favour?” Kylo blurted out quickly as Poe turned to leave them alone.

“Of course.”

“Hux is…well, I told you before, he’s independent and he doesn’t like asking for help, especially from doctors or hospitals. Even if you do keep him here, he won’t let you know if something changes, that’s just the way he is. Would it be possible for me to stay in the hospital with him, on a bed or something? I know you won’t be able to have a nurse with him twenty-four seven and I can work from home so-.”

“Mr. Ren, it’s fine.” Poe interupted calmly and with the same soft smile, “We get these requests all the time, mostly from parents when their children have had surgery. It is something we can accommodate, and I think given the circumstances we may be able to do the same here. I’ll have to get authorisation, but sit tight and I’ll update you as soon as I know.”

Kylo nodded and thanked him as he left the room. He had to play another waiting game now until Hux woke up, but this time he wasn’t left completely alone. Nurses would come in periodically to check on Hux’s vitals and see whether he had woken up yet. For the most part, Kylo ignored them, sometimes smiling or answering their question on how close they were by grunting “We’re married” and then ignoring them. He was brooding still, but the relief of seeing Hux again and knowing he was fine won out and he didn’t want to jeopardise his chances to stay with Hux overnight.

His phone buzzed, and Kylo fished it out to find it was a message from Phasma. He texted her quickly about the situation when a groan came from Hux and his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

“Don’t try and move, Hux!” Kylo ordered quickly when Hux shifted as if to sit up.

“K…Kylo? What’s going on?”

“You collapsed at work, and you’re in hospital. I’m getting a nurse, and Dr Dameron, he’ll explain everything!” Kylo replied quickly, flagging down the nearest nurse he could from the doorway and telling her that Hux was awake.

They didn’t get much time to speak in the next half an hour as nurses bustled in and out, once again checking Hux’s vitals now he was awake, giving him medication to battle the nausea caused by the anaesthesia and instructing him to move as little as possible. Poe came in after fifteen minutes and took Hux through everything that had happened, and the emergency surgery they had had to perform. Hux’s expression stayed blank as he listened, which Kylo thought was odd but Poe assured him was down to the after effects of the anaesthetic used. Hux reacted only when Poe began to tell him what the aftercare process was.

“A week in hospital at least?!” He snapped, “I can’t do that!”

“Mr. Hux, you don’t have a choice.” Poe replied firmly, his tone indicating to Kylo that he had this conversation daily and he had become a pro at dealing with it. “You’ve had some major surgery, and we need to monitor you to make sure you don’t get worse during the next few days. If we can give you the all clear from infection, then we just need to make sure the wound has healed enough for us to be able to release you.” Poe paused, but Hux didn’t argue again, although his expression clearly told Poe he was not going to be an easy patient.  
“Now, I’ve managed to get permission for Mr. Ren to stay with you in this room during recovery to provide some support for you that’s familiar, as I understand you’re not too keen on asking for help from doctors or hospitals. If you need anything, buzz for a nurse.”

With that, Poe left, offering Kylo something between a sympathetic smile and a “good luck” grin. Kylo managed to muster a grin in response.

“I can’t believe you brought me to hospital.” Hux spat as soon as they were alone.

“Are you serious?!” It took all of Kylo’s self-control not to yell, but the warning was in his voice and Hux looked subsequently surprised. “I was working from home, and you collapsed at work. I didn’t do anything! But I should have done! This could have been serious!”

“Yes well, you can never know.” Hux sniffed.

Kylo scoffed, “Really? If you’d gone to a doctor they could have caught this early. You’ve have had minimally invasive surgery and been released within twenty-four to forty-eight hours. But you didn’t. Hux…you can’t keep doing this! Next time it could be fatal.”

“I have never relied on doctors, Ren, and I’m not about to start now.” Hux said firmly. If he could have crossed his arms he would have, but the drips attached to him didn’t stretch that far.   
“At least you get to stay.” He murmured.

“I asked for that.” Kylo stated shortly, “Because I knew if something else happened you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

He stood up and made for the door, “I’m going to ring everyone who’s worried about you and inform them you’re okay. An idiot, but okay.”

Hux watched him go, his expression telling Kylo he had something to say, but when he remained silent, Kylo shut the door and walked as far as he could away before the temptation to punch something became too strong.

When he finally returned to the room an hour later, after getting a coffee and having a strange conversation with an elderly lady who was there for some surgery on her bowel, Kylo found Hux staring at the ceiling clearly bored out of his mind.

“I told Phasma when she visits to bring you something to do.” He murmured as a way of announcing himself.

Hux didn’t jump, merely turned his head to look at him and nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry, Kylo.”

“I know you are. You always are. But this was too big a scare this time Armitage.” Kylo sighed, “Please, promise me that next time you get something that isn’t normal, you will go to a doctor. Even if it’s nothing, at least then you know. And I…I don’t know if I can take another phone call like the one I got from HR! I spent over an hour waiting for you to come out of surgery, not knowing whether you were going to survive because you were too stubborn to admit something was wrong!”

He was getting angry again, which hadn’t been his intention, but Hux wasn’t arguing. In fact, Kylo noted, he actually looked apologetic and sheepish.

“I’m sorry.” Hux murmured, “I know. I…it’s going to be hard to just start going but I’ll try.”

Kylo managed a smile, taking Hux’s hand and nodding. “That’s all I want.”

“Still can’t believe I’m going to be stuck here for a week.” Hux complained, “You’re going to bring me work, right?”

“Nope.” Kylo laughed, “No work for you, only rest. Doctors’ orders, probably!”

Hux scowled at him but again bit his tongue.

The week’s stay in the hospital went well except for a few mishaps involving Kylo accidently running over Hux’s foot with the drip when helping him move to the bathroom, and Hux getting extremely annoyed when he saw the bruises spreading up his chest and ribs and down his right thigh as well. He had something along the lines of “Poe butchered me!” but he didn’t bring up the problems with the doctor himself whenever Poe came in to check on him. Phasma visited every day, bringing magazines and tales from work and teasing Hux for passing out. By the end of the week Hux was raring to go home, and he had been very calm and followed all instructions, although Kylo was sure he had only done so because he was there with him.

“I’m so ready for my own bed.” Hux muttered as Kylo helped him get dressed. They were waiting for Poe to come back with the discharge papers for Hux, who had been glad to hear he was finally being released.

“You’ve just spent a week in bed,” Kylo laughed, “And all you can think of is going to bed again?”

Hux shot him a dark look, “You said I had to follow all orders, and Dr Dameron said I needed to rest for a couple more days at home. At least I can work from there.”

Kylo nodded, “I’ve compiled a list of what you need to do, don’t worry. I know you’re so excited to get back to work.”

“Excited may not be the right word.” Hux yawned, “But I’m happy to have something to do except lying in a hospital bed and reading awful magazines.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy them.” Kylo teased as the door opened and Poe entered, holding a clipboard.

“Are you ready to go, Mr. Hux?” He asked.

“Yes.” Hux confirmed, holding his hand out for the clipboard and pen. Poe passed them without a complaint and took them back when Hux had finished signing.

“Okay, do you remember your aftercare instructions?” The doctor asked.

“Even if he doesn’t, I do.” Kylo put in before Hux could comment, “And I’ve got the paper copy that Finn printed out as well. Thank you for all your help.”

Poe smiled, “Of course. Hopefully we won’t be seeing you again in an emergency state again Mr. Hux.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Kylo grinned, “Let’s go home, Hux.”

Rolling his eyes at being left out of the conversation, Hux passed the bag with his things in to Kylo and walked from the room stiffly. Kylo swapped an amused look with Poe before following him, ready to get Hux home and back to their normal lives.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
